Crystal Clear Consent
Crystal Clear Consent (CCC) is an absolute requirement for sex. This is a short, concise communication on consent worked out by several Pharyngulites that aims to raise awareness and minimize harm when it comes to rape. It cannot be stressed often enough: obtaining Crystal Clear Consent from your sexual partner is not optional. CCC (Crystal Clear Consent) * First of all: Understand that if you go forward with initiating sexual activity not knowing if consent exists, you may or may not be raping someone, but you have proved beyond a shadow of doubt that you are willing to rape someone. Black areas make you a rapist, grey areas make you willing to rape. * Making absolutely sure that consent is obtained and mutually agreed on. This does not include trying for consent when a person is not in condition to grant consent. * No doubts as to whether consent was obtained. * No guesses as to whether consent was obtained. * No assumptions as to whether consent was obtained. * No doubt as to whether any partner was capable of giving consent at the time. 'Crystal Clear Consent includes Fully Informed Consent. Consent granted under deception is not CCC, it is ''manufactured consent. *If you use deception to gain sex–impersonating another person, lying about contraceptive use, failing to disclose STDs–you are denying your partner the right to fully informed consent. *If you are not sure whether or not you have an STD, disclose this uncertainty. If consent is granted, take responsibility and use protection. Just because you didn’t know for sure is not a defense. *If you whine and wheedle about using protection a/o contraception, you are not in CCC territory. You are willing to rape. *Lying about or withholding information that, if known, would’ve resulted in dissent is rape. *If you consent to X activity under Y conditions and the other party changes those conditions to Z, then you have not consented to what is happening. Crystal Clear Consent Practices * Understanding that consent may be withdrawn, by any involved party, at any time. Initial consent does not mean you get to carry on if consent has been withdrawn. In other words, people are allowed to change their mind at any point. * If you have not had sex with a given person before, mutually understood language with confirmation is the best way to attain Crystal Clear Consent. Relying on body language or assuming consent without clarification is nearly always insufficient with a new partner. As you get to know your partner(s) better, you will get better at reading nonverbal / nonlingual cues, but clear communication is still absolutely necessary. It is important to remember that rape can still be committed within the confines of a relationship, at any stage. Consent that is not communicated is not CCC. * If your partner is communicating something, do not assume that it has nothing to do with consent. * If you initiate or offer and are declined in the context of a specifically romantic, sexual, or flirtations setting, do not initiate or offer again until one of the following four occur: :: 1. the other party has taken a turn initiating/offering and been declined by you. :: 2. the other party has taken a turn initiating/offering, was accepted by you, but after the activity lapsed you wish to restart. :: 3. it is an entirely new romantic, sexual, or flirtatious setting. :: 4. An amount of time has passed that is inverse to the number of times they have accepted your offer before. While it may be acceptable when dating to offer again in a week or in a closer relationship to initiate again after, say, one day whatever is the negotiated norm in said relationship it’s not acceptable to ask someone again if you’ve just met them. * If you initiate or offer and are declined in a context that is not specifically romantic, sexual, or flirtatious, do not initiate or offer again. Seriously. * If you initiate or offer and are declined in the context of a specifically romantic, sexual, or flirtations setting, do not act hurt or disappointed. Especially within a relationship this guilt-trips the other party and sets up an emotional blackmail for the next time. * If you’re beginning a new relationship or going for a casual hookup, enthusiasm is key! Your new partner should be enthusiastically and happily involved with you. If no enthusiasm is present, it’s best to go for more communication and put off sex for a while. * '''A person who wants consensual sex doesn’t want to commit or experience rape, and a person who rapes does. Whether a given rapist wants their victim(s) drugged, unconscious, frightened, intimidated, trapped, manipulated or tricked, or just pestered until they give in, the rapist wants the end result to be that a rape happens. That includes being forced to penetrate someone else. * Contrary to what is often thought, consent is not difficult. If you still aren’t clear at this point, read this and this Don’t want to listen to us? How about MIT? Effective Consent is: – informed; – freely and actively given; – mutually understandable words or actions; – which indicate a willingness to participate in – mutually agreed upon sexual activity. Category:Equality Category:Consent Category:Rape Culture